1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an optical measurement system and more particularly to a goniophotometer which is useful for characterizing the luminous intensity or illuminance distribution of a light source such as LED in a space-saving and effective manner.
2. Related Prior Art
Spatial luminous intensity distribution, which can be accurately measured by a goniophotometer, is an important parameter for lamps or luminaries. A photometer head can be rotated around a test light source to measure the luminous intensity of the light source in different spatial angles. Performing such measurement in each spatial angle, however, takes a significant amount of time to perform.
As disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M365473, another type of goniophotometer is configured to pose a test light source in different positions with respect to a stationary photometer head in order to measure the luminous intensity of the light source in different spatial angles. Likewise, performing such measurement for each pose of the light source, however, takes a significant amount of time to perform. Moreover, the whole measurement system requires lots of space to have the test light source be posed in different positions.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a reliable, space-saving and effective system for measurement of the luminous intensity distribution of the light source.